Le dernier anniversaire
by Melii-Lissa-Chan
Summary: les U-KISS fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Hoon jusqu'à ce que ce dernier souhaite aller dans un hôpital abandonné. Que vas t'il si passé ? Le lieu est il si abandonné que ça ? Couple : Elseop


P.O.V Eli :

Je me réveilla tranquillement, je regarda l'heure sur le réveil : 9h00. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir profiter de lui. "Lui", c'est la personne qui partage ma vie depuis bientôt 2 ans. Il dormait encore et me tournait le dos. je me colla à lui. Il remua légèrement et marmonna quelque chose du genre "laisse moi dormir". Je ria et le secoua doucement. Je l'embrassa dans le cou.

"- Joyeux anniversaire, Kiseopie !

Le dit "Kiseopie" se réveilla doucement et se tourna en face de moi.

\- Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi.."

Je l'embrassa.

Nous sortions dans le lit pour déjeuner. J'attendit que Kiseop ne prête plus attention à moi, pour m'avancer devant lui. Il me regarda avec se visage si craquant. Je m'agenouilla devant lui, lui prit la main gauche et lui glissa un anneau à l'anulaire.

"- Eli ? Est ce que...

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que tu penses !"

Kiseop me regarda avec de grands yeux puis il souria. Ce sourire, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Il me sauta dans les bras, si bien qu'on finissèrent couché sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

"- Allez prépare toi, n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas que notre anniversaire, c'est aussi celui de Hoon !

\- Je sais !"

P.O.V normal :

Les deux fint près, partir chez Hoon, où tout le monde les attendais avec impatience. Kevin les regarda d'un air amusé.

"- Bah alors vous deux, qu'est ce que vous fichiez ?!

\- J'ai du attendre Kiseop, tu sais comment il est !

\- EH !"

Kiseop frappa Eli dans les côtes. Puis les U-KISS interrogèrent Hoon.

"- Dis voir Hoon, tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Il y a bien un endroit où j'aimerais aller !

\- Où ça ?

\- Pas maintenant ce soir !"

La nuit commença à tombé, tout le groupe suivirent Hoon, jusqu'à un vieux bâtiment abandonné.

"- C'était quoi cette endroit ?

\- Un hôpital, Kevin, mais un hôpital spécial !

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était un hôpital ordinaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ai de nouveaux médecin. Ils faisaient de expériences sur les patients. Des expériences en tout genre...

\- C'est glauque !

\- On y vas !

\- Allez !"

Tout le monde avançèrent sauf Kiseop, Eli le remarqua.

"- Qu'est ce qui y a ?

\- Je ne le sens pas ce bâtiment ! J'ai un mauvais présentiment...

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, c'est un vieux bâtiment abandonné et délabré.

\- Je ne veux pas entrer la dedans ! Viens on rentre Eli ! Dis leur que je me sens pas bien !

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Hoon, aujourd'hui !

\- Je sais... Mais je ne veux vraiment pas y aller...

\- Allez fais un effort ! Pour Hoon !"

Kiseop soupira mais suivit Eli. Arrivait dedans, tout le monde était dans le hall. Hoon les regarda.

"- Je vous propose un jeu !

\- On t'écoute !

\- On vas tous allez dans une chambre différente et voir celui qui reste le plus longtemps ! Ceux qui dure moins longtemps attendent les autres dans le hall, d'accord ?

\- Sa marche !

\- Sa peut être drole !

\- J'ai peur mais ok !

\- Allons y !

\- Je..."

Hoon regarda Kiseop avec un air de chien battu.

"- D'acord ! D'accord ! Je participe aussi !

\- Génial ! D'abord on choisis chaqu'un une chambre et on voit ! GO !"

Tout le monde se séparèrent. Kiseop prit une chambre au hasard et entra dedans. Elle était dans un piteux état. Kiseop se coucha sur le sol et attendit.

Il ne pouvait pas dire si cela faisait 5 minutes ou 1 heure qu'il attendait. Il regarda autour de lui quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il se leva et regarda de plus près. C'était un trou dans le mur en hauteur d'où s'échappé de la lumière. Kiseop prit une chaise et d'autre choses pour atteindre le trou et regarda. Au début, il ne vit rien, puis il vit des hommes parlé avec des armes à la main. Il observa la pièce, c'est une salle chiurgicale avec plein d'outils. Il continua de regarder mais il tomba de colone qu'il avait fait, alertant les hommes de l'autre côté. Kiseop sortit dans le couloir ainsi que les autres hommes. Il courra en alertant les autres de sortir. Ce qu'ils firent en regardant Kiseop.

"- Qu'est ce qui y a ?

\- Y a des hommes avec des armes, des trucs chiurgical, Il m'ont entendu ! Il faut partir !

\- Eh Kiseop Calme toi ! Tu as du réver !

\- Je suis sérieux ! J'ai..."

Tout le groupe entendirent un coups de feu. Puis ils virent Jun tombé au sol, mort. Tout le monde se mirent à courir, Ils arrivèrent vers la porte dentrée mais celle ci était fermé avec des chaines et un cadenas.

"- Merde !

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?!

\- Calmons nous, il doit y avoir une sortie de secours !

\- Oui, ça serait logique !

\- Allons y !"

Ils cherchèrent. Ils entendirent un coup de feu. Personne ne tomba. ils se dépechèrent de se mettre à l'abri. Ils s'enfermèrent dans une chambre. Ils attendirent mais Kiseop fut pris de vertiges.

"- Eh, ça va ?

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne..."

Eli passa sa main dans le dos de Kiseop mais il sentit quelque chose qui resortait. Il l'attrappa et sortit une seringue.

"- Merde ! C'était pas une balle cette fois !

\- Fais voir !"

Hoon inspecta la seringue.

"- C'est juste de l'anésthésie !

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Ma mère est médecin !

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- On ne peut rien faire, Eli ! Il vas s'endormir et il se réveilla, vu la dose, je dirais dans une bonne heure !

\- Kiseop ?"

Kiseop tituba avant de tomber par terre. Eli le porta et le mit sur ses genoux.

Ils attendirent. Au bout d'une heure, Kiseop commença à se réveiller mais ils entendirent un bruit pas loin.

"- Merde ils sont à côté ! Soohyun et Kevin, venez avec moi ! Hoon reste avec Kiseop, On ne pourra pas l'emmener dans cet état !"

Tout le monde asquiesca. Eli, Soohyun et Kevin partirent.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Kiseop reprit presque totalement connaissance. Hoon remarqua une camera dans la pièce.

"- Qui aurais pu la laisser la ?

\- Je sais pas..."

Soudain le courant se coupa, les plongeant dans le noir.

"- Hoon !

\- Je suis la, j'essaye de voir si la caméra n'as pas une vision nocturne... Si sa y est !"

Hoon se leva suivit de Kiseop.

"- Reste près de moi !

\- D'accord !"

Ils marchèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce mais il n'arrivèrent pas à décrire l'endroit. Puis un choc poussa violemment Kiseop au sol. Il leva et chercha Hoon.

Dans la caméra, on voyait le corps de Hoon, juste devant et Kiseop derrière qui le cherchait.

"- Hoon ! Répond ! Me fais pas ça ! Hoooon !"

Kiseop tomba et en passant ses mains sur le sol, retrouva la caméra. Lorsqu'il regarda, il tomba sur le corps de Hoon. Il s'empêcha de crier. Il commença à faire demi-tour pour chercher les autres mais il tomba nez à nez avec l'un des hommes qu'il le frappa. Il s'évanouissa sur le sol.

Eli et Soohyun se cachèrent sous un lit. Le courant fut remis.

"- Merde... Kevin...

\- On aurait rien pu faire, Soohyun...

\- Ca va ta jambe ?

\- Oui, ça va aller..."

Ils entendirent quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce. Il posa quelque chose sur le sol et repartit.

"- Hoon...

\- Kiseop ?! Il était avec lui !

\- Faut allez, le chercher !"

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et cherchèrent Kiseop. Rien. Aucune trace de lui nulle part. Eli paniquait de plus en plus. Soohyun tenta de le calmer. Ils entendirent quelqu'un marchait dans leur direction. Ils restèrent sur leur garde. La silhouette s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux. Eli le reconnu.

"- Kiseop !"

Il était devant lui, blessé à la jambe droite, au bras gauche et à l'oeil gauche. Il était complètement effrayer. Eli se précipita près de lui. Kiseop éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son petit ami.

"- C'est bon , je suis la ! C'est finis !"

Ils se dépechèrent de chercher la sortie de secours. Après 15 minutes de recherche intensif, il la trouvèrent enfin. Il précipitèrent près d'elle mais un coup de feu rettenta et Soohyun tomba. Eli se retourna et remarqua l'essence sur le sol et prit son zippo dans la main. Il regarda Kiseop et lui prit la main.

"- Kiseop, je t'aime tu sais...

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Eli...

\- Dis tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Eli ?

\- On vas prendre cette porte et courir mais j'ai peur qu'il nous rattrappe...

\- Non je ne t'oublierais pas..."

Eli embrassa Kiseop. Kiseop franchit la porte en premier mais quand ce fut au tour d'Eli, il regarda Kiseop.

"- Sauve toi !"

Il ferma la porte et la bloqua. Kiseop tenta de l'ouvrir, il frappa, il cria, il pleura et supplia Eli de venir.

Eli ,de l'autre côté, pleurait, et chantonné en allumant son zippo.

"- Happy birthday to you, Kiseop... Happy birthday...to...you..."

Et jetta son zippo contre l'essence.

Kiseop vut le bâtiment prendre feu.

"- ELIIIIIIIIII !"

Il tomba à genoux en pleura et en hurlant le prénom de celui qu'il aimait.

1 an s'était écoulés, Kiseop s'était remis de ses blessures physique. Il était recroquevillé dans son lit une photo contre lui. Il s'endormit. Il sentit quelqu'un lui enlevait la photo pour lui prendre la main. Cette personne lui murmura à l'oreille.

"- Happy birthday, Kiseop ! Happy birthday to you !"

Kiseop ouvrit les yeux et souria.

"- Eli !

\- Et bien la belle au bois dormant, tu comptait dormir pendant combien de temps encore ?

\- Le temps où tu seras près de moi !

\- Je suis toujours près de toi !"

Ils s'embrassèrent.

"- On y vas ?

\- Où ça ?

\- C'est une surprise !"

Kiseop suivit Eli.

"- Alors ?

\- Il s'agit d'un suicide, la personne a prit beaucoup de sommnifère. Heure du décès : 9h00. Nom de la personne : Lee Kiseop. On a retrouvé M. Kiseop dans lit, un sourire aux lèvres et une photo à la main. Nous prévenons la famille."

FIN


End file.
